


Disney Avengers

by antebunny



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Moana (2016), Mulan - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Disney Movies, Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Moana the Goddess, Secret Identities, Team as Family, but nobody knows, but yeah, if you want to know which Disney movies then just look at the fandoms, not even Fury, superhero family, where Disney is kind of in the MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: Our story starts in 2,509 B.C. on the island of Motunui.It spans the next 4,526 years and fast-forwards to the 2000s, when Moana decides the Earth needs a better superhero team than those dysfunctional, so-called "Earth's Mightiest Heroes."You know, to prepare for the upcoming time-traveling zombie apocalypse or whatever. And then a boy and his robot fly out of a dimensional portal entirely accidentally and things start getting a little more complicated.Which means only one thing.Disney Avengers: Assemble!





	1. I Am Moana!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how many people see Disney movies and also read fanfiction, and I really don't know how many people will like this, it's just an idea I had in my head after I saw an image of what a Disney superhero team would be and thought 'that's not right...'
> 
> And so this fic was born.
> 
> Enjoy?  
> I guess?

**BEFORE WE BEGIN**

* * *

 

Although the Avengers do show up, this story had a massive amount of Disney references/crossovers, including:

**Moana**

**Tangled:** takes place in Verona, Germany, a place that probably doesn't exist anymore. 

 **Mulan:** After the first movie only.

 **Brave:** Merida doesn't realize she's on an island (albeit a really big one) by Scotland. 

 **The Incredibles:** The second movie has/had not come out when/while this was written, so, after the first movie only. This is a fan theory that I will treat as canon: supers were basically an experiment by the US government undertaken by highly trained professionals. Both the government and the supers themselves worked to hide them, which is why SHIELD couldn't find them and the supers were not part of the Avengers. It's also why Helen knew how to fly a plane. 

 **Big Hero 6:** Hiro lives in our world, but a hundred years in the future. 

 

**DATES AND AGES**

* * *

 

 

 **Moana** \- born c. 2,500 B.C.

Current age: ~4,517 years old

 **Mulan** \- born c.1230: Mulan’s thirty-nine times great-granddaughter.

Current age: 22

 **Elsa** \- born c.1400

Current age: 21/~622

 **Merida** \- born c. Present day (isolated Scottish isle)

Current age: 20

 **Violet** \- born c. Present day

Current age: 19

 **Rapunzel** \- born c.1400

Current age: ~625/22

 **Hiro & Baymax** \- Future/alternate dimension

Current age: 15 (Yes, he was accepted into college)

 

Note: there will be no shipping characters in my story because I’m bad at romance in general, dislike reading it, and really don’t see an immortal and a teenager shipped together, even if they look the same age.

 And now without further ado, I present to you:

 

Chapter One:

* * *

 

I AM MOANA!

 

**Year: 2509 B.C. Motunui, Pacific Ocean, [idk where, someplace warm :)]**

 

A gasp escapes the toddler’s lips as she sees the bright, clear blue water of the ocean. Moana giggles as she totters forwards towards her prize: a shiny, pink and cream conch shell washed up on the shore. A cawing distracts her and she sees birds circling a baby turtle hiding under the shelter of the palms. Unseen by the birds, turtle, and girl, and old woman nods wisely. This is the first test, given to everyone as toddlers who live in this region.

Most fail this first test. After all, they were toddlers. Why would they care about a baby turtle?

Moana sees her shell being washed away and smacks her leg in indecision. Finally, she toddles over and snaps a branch with her pudgy arm. Her grandmother smiles wryly as the toddler holds it over the turtle, protecting it as it slowly makes its way to the sea. Well, that’s one way to pass the test. Maybe not to most efficient way, but a solution nonetheless.

The baby turtle slithers into the water and Moana, like her father before her, has passed the first test.

The water doesn’t choose her that day. But it will.

 

Her father passed the second test as well. Despite being brought up to stay away from the water, he went with his friend anyway. Perhaps any self - respecting teen with a love for water would have done that, perhaps not.

In any case, so does Moana. Once again, her grandmother Tala is watching from being the foliage as her granddaughter leaps onto the sailboat happily with her pig in tow. So, her granddaughter has passed the second test. Will she pass the third?

Tala winces a little as she sees a wave come crashing down on Moana. This third test is quite literally lethal; after all, her father’s friend did not survive.

Moana is washed up coughing and gasping by the shore with a broken boat and a still-breathing pig who is now terrified of oars.

“Whatever just happened,” Tala says, out from her hiding spot, “blame it on the pig.”

Tala sighs inwardly as the girl tries to hide her bruised foot. Teenagers. After a quick look, she determines that it’s nothing serious.

“Are you going to tell dad?” Moana asks anxiously.

“I’m his mom. I don’t have to tell him anything,” Tala says, a bit smugly.

Moana sighs and looks out to the sea. “He was right,” she says, “about going out there.”

Tala waits. This is the moment, this is the moment where Moana will either pass or fail.

“It’s time to put my stone on the mountain.”

So, she failed. “Okay,” Tala says, putting her stick in the sand. “Then head on back. Put that stone back there.” She bends down into the water to greet the manta rays. But her granddaughter doesn’t leave.

“Why aren’t you trying to talk me out of it?” She demands.

“You said that’s what you wanted,” Tala says, eyes closed.

“It is,” Moana says firmly. She turns and heads back inland, but is stopped by her grandmother.

“When I die,” Tala says, “I’m going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo.” The manta rays circle her.

“Why are you acting weird?” Moana demands, but doesn’t leave.

“I’m the village crazy lady,” Tala says. “It’s my job.”

“If there’s something you want to tell me, just tell me,” Moana says, exasperated. She pauses. “Is there something you want to tell me?” She asks, almost hopefully.

Aha. There it is. Tala turns around slowly. “Is there something you want to hear?”

Yes. Yes, there is.

Congratulations, Moana, you just passed the third and final test.

Of course, the ocean un- dramatizes it by dunking Moana with water as does Moana, who ducks and yelps. Of course they’d have traits in common.

Tala shows her the way to Maui using the stars - her name means, after all, ‘of the stars’.

Tala’s job is done. She can rest in peace, finally, which she does after she gives Moana her final instructions and her necklace.

And Moana sails off into the ocean, with no idea that she is now a demi-goddess.

Her name, after all, means ‘water’.

 

Oh? You didn’t know either? Figures.

Moana doesn't figure this out, of course.

She doesn’t figure it out after she survives a giant freak storm with only a bad case of sand hair. Okay, yes, the storm was misleading, but when has learning something ever been easy? (Besides coconut baskets. All true Islanders from Motunui just _know_ how to coconut baskets). And trying to learn a newfound divine power while you don't even _know_ you're trying to control your divine power…

She doesn’t figure this out after she jumps into the Lalotai, realm of monsters and ancestral spirits, i.e. the dead. Honestly, just because Maui did, she thought a mortal could too?

She doesn't figure this out after she defeats the entire Kakamura clan with only an oar and Hei-Hei, who really should count for negative help.

She doesn’t figure this out after the giant lava - rage monster Te Fiti has become smacks her and her boat to kingdom come and she’s _perfectly fine_.

She doesn’t figure this out even after the water continues to listen to her even though she has already restored the Heart of Te Fiti. Didn’t it occur to her that the ocean didn’t choose her to find Maui and restore the Heart because of her lack of sailing skills? Didn’t it occur to her that the ocean hadn’t splashed Te Fiti itself and restored the Heart itself because it _couldn’t?_ That the ocean needed someone to embody it, to give it a coherent train of thought? That normal people can’t jump into the realm of monsters and SURVIVE? That normal people can’t battle a raging god of fire AND WIN?!

No, but then, apparently you didn’t think of that either, so…

 

**Year: 2,535 B.C. Eight years later…**

Moana was co-leading her people at the tender age of twenty-four on their newly founded island, Aiganui, not so far from Motunui. (Aiga, in Samoan, means home, and Motu means island). Leading was what she had been born and raised to do, shortly followed by going adventuring and defeat fire gods, apparently. At that thought, she heard a piercing cry from the sky. Moana had been conversing with the village elders, after sending a sailing crew with a message for her father, in a little hut made of palm leaves and baked mud walls. Outside, the villagers would be collecting coconuts, weaving coconut baskets, cutting coconuts, carving coconuts, and eating coconuts.

She rushed outside to see a giant bird circling in the sky. Around her, the villagers had dropped their coconut baskets (gasp! Not the coconuts!) and were pointing and talking. The bird circled downward and Moana saw that it was a giant eagle. It landed, and there was only one bird-brain (Hei-Hei had died, finally) who would do that while the villagers began screaming and yelling.

“Maui!” She yelled, hands on hips. As the giant eagle transformed back into the demi-god, she turned around.

“Palapala!” Moana yelled over the noise, rather than yell “everyone,” which never got any attention. “Get everyone back to work, now!”

But the people had stopped screaming once they saw who it was.

“Everyone,” Moana said, once she had everyone’s attention, “this is Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sky, hero to all.”

Moana noted that Maui didn’t bother to correct her (he would find _something_ ), although it was probably because of the pleased smirk on his face, due to the looks of awe he was getting. She had, after all, told everyone about her adventure with Maui.

“Now back to work!” She snapped, and everyone went back into motion, trying to look busy with their coconut baskets.

“So,” she asked again, and everyone pretended not to overhear. “Why are you here?”

Maui, of course, completely ignored her. “Moana!” He said, shocked. “You’re old!”

She heard someone snort as they tried not to laugh. Unfortunately, she knew it came from her left, and knew that it was Valea, the only one stupid enough to do that. Everyone around her winced in sympathy at the thought of Moana’s retribution.  

Moana raised an eyebrow. “I’m twenty-four. To you, I’ve barely just been born.”

He proceeded to wrap her in a bear hug, squeezing the air out of her. “I mean,” he explained, after he let her go,“last time I saw you-”

“ _Eight years ago,”_ Moana interrupted.

“-You were a little girl, and now you’re a woman!”

Moana sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. “Why are you here?”

Maui looked slightly more serious. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

“Look,” he said, once they had gone somewhere more private, much to the disappointment of the villagers, “I know I haven’t visited in eight years, but to be fair, you did move islands.”

She gave him a look. “And this island was just so hard to find. So why now, after eight years?”

Maui shifted uncomfortably. “Well, there’s been trouble with the continent Atlantis,” he began. “You see, it wasn’t created by Te Fiti, and the people have been getting full of themselves; they have no respect for her just because she didn’t create their stupid continent. Among other things. They’re also more advanced than the people around them and they know it.”

“Then how was Atlantis created?”

“It rose out of the water.”

Moana raised a finger, and then thought better of it. “I’m not even going to ask how. So?”

“Well, they’ve been around for awhile, and they’ve been getting worse and worse… so Te Fiti asked me to go, uh, settle their issues. You know. I kind of owe her.”

Yeah, Maui. You stole her heart. No biggie, though.

Moana sighed. “Why is it that anyone else can say “settle their issues” but it’s only when you say that that I get the feeling you’re going to turn them all into coconuts?”

Maui gave her his patented smirk. “Because I’m Maui.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

“Because I’m-”

“Shut up. So why come to me?”

He looked slightly less arrogant. “Because it’s in the middle of the ocean and it’s completely surrounded by water I can’t exactly teleport…”

She gave him the most fear-inspiring glare that he had ever seen in his life, that made him wish he had flown all the way there. It would have been less painful.

 

-oOoOo-

In the end, Moana sunk the whole continent.

-oOoOo-

 

In its place rose a small island covered with trees, bright flowers, and way too much grass.

“Te Fiti,” Maui said instantly, “You have to make her a goddess.”

Te Fiti raised a giant, mossy-green eyebrow, as if to say “I don’t have to do anything, laddy, and you can’t do anything about it.”

“She can’t get old!” Maui said indignantly, like it was a personal offense to him. “She already grew up, you can’t let her die!”

Moana was taken aback. “Wow,” she said. “I had no idea you cared so much about me.”

“Don’t take it to heart, sugarplum,” Maui retorted instantly. Classic Maui. “But!” He continued, turning to Te Fiti. “She basically solved the problem for you!” He pointed to where the whirlpool still swirled above the drowned continent. “Come on, please?”

Te Fiti opened one giant palm and revealed an oar, formed from blue sparks, just like Maui’s fish hook, with a very familiar swirl on the head of the oar. It was on Moana’s necklace, and it was on the Heart of Te Fiti. And now it was on her magical oar.

“I think this is a yes,” Maui said, eyebrows raised. Well, paint him brown and call him a palm tree.

“This is Moana of Motunui,” Maui introduced with a totally unhidden smirk as she reached to grab the oar. “Chief of Aiganui, goddess of the wind and sea, hero to all!” He gave a loud whoop. “Yes! We’re going to have so much fun together!” And; “Why is her oar bigger than my fishhook?”

And so, Moana finally realized that she was a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote my favorite fanfic author: what did you like? What didn't you like? What reminded you of watermelons? What made you want to eat gummy bears? What would you like to see? What made you wish you'd never read this? What didn't? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment on said topics or literally anything else related to my story and go to sleep.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Also, virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me what Valea means. 
> 
> Also, yes, Moana really does smack her leg in indecision. Watch the clip. 
> 
> :)


	2. Fa Mulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is really short, I figured I might as well go ahead and post it early.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT:  
> I have something to confess.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've never seen Mulan. I've seen most of it: the ending and the beginning (up to I'll Make A Man Out Of You), but I've never really seen it.
> 
> I'm so glad nobody noticed. :)

Chapter Two:

* * *

 

MULAMAZONS

 

**Year: 1,252 A.D.:  3,761 years later. Some mountain, China**

 

The two girls walk silently on the lake. The younger one, the black haired one, had been doubting that the elder one, the curly, brown haired one, was able to do this - up until the moment she had. Behind them is a gaggle of followers, almost entirely women, all younger than the two in the front. Although, one of the ‘girls’ in the front _is_ 2,752 years old. The other was twenty-three.

One is Moana of Motunui, Chief of Aiganui and Motunui, goddess of the wind and sea, hero to all.

The other is a woman. A soldier. A warrior. And she had single-handedly stopped the Mongol invasion of China.

And yet she wasn’t wanted. After she revealed that she was a woman after she had stopped the Mongol invasion, they hadn’t wanted her back. Oh, they had other things for her to do, but the Mongols hadn’t stopped with just one invasion - there were many, many more Mongols. And yet, when the Mongols came again, she wasn’t wanted. Frankly, most people were embarrassed that it was a female who had saved China. Most people just ignored that she _had_ saved China.  

She despaired. She almost considered disguising herself as a boy again, just to get back in the army, only to be rejected and ridiculed and had basically given up on her country. Then it turned out someone _had_ heard her story. And they did care.

Moana had traveled the world. She had been to a tiny corner of the ocean when she restored the Heart of Te Fiti. She had been to the Americas with Maui and defeated Afi Fa’aumatia, god of fire and destruction. And now, she was going to the peak of the Himalayas to found the second female warrior cult. (Second to the Amazons, which she had also helped found). Moana had, naturally, heard tales of the woman warrior who had single - handedly defeated the invasion of China. And so she had, naturally, gone to see what was going on.

What she found was depressing. Understandably, it was hard to rewrite generations of tradition with a single woman, but her own people had done it. Why couldn’t the Chinese?

So Moana had offered her another way out. Another solution. And she had taken it. Because some people - mostly the children from the same village - had seen firsthand that a woman could become a warrior, and after they grew up had jumped at the chance to follow in her footsteps.

And so now, all of them were loaded with packs and coats and farm animals and were looking around them in wonder as the water underneath them shimmered - and yet the surface didn't break. It wasn't cold at all, at least not yet - they weren't high enough in the mountains.

They crossed the barren landscape and made their way to the cliff. A waterfall roared beside them on the cliff’s edge, spraying mist everywhere. The rock cliff was cold and hard, in varying shades of brown and grey.

Moana raised her hands and the spray of mist began to go away. Right before their eyes, she stopped the waterfall from falling right above them. One by one, they went down the narrow path on the cliff side, staring up at the waterfall that had stopped falling, as if there was a barrier right there. No one doubted Moana anymore. Behind the waterfall was a cave, swamped with waist - high ice water from the ice caps above. Gingerly holding their belongings above them, they crossed, leading the horses and other animals behind them. As soon as the last person had crossed, the waterfall came crashing down. And then, through the mist, the water parted and through it came the goddess herself, oar in hand.

In mostly silence, the group continued out of the cave and up the slippery rocky path above it. It was little better than a canyon, so naturally it took a long time to get above the cave. There, they found dense pine woods covered with dew. Moana led them to the side, right where the woods became a valley. Shivering in the wind, they followed a stream to the edge of the valley, back by the cliff, and saw the stream become the waterfall they had just crossed. After a moment looking down at the cliff, Moana led them to the right, past the forest, and up a grassy slope to a hill. There was a decrepit looking temple, made of sturdy pine wood. It had once been painted, but the paint had washed off.

The group gathered by the old temple and looked down the hill to see a valley, perfect for farming or a village, or both. Then Moana turned to face the others.

“This is it,” she said. This is their new home. She turned to leave and promptly walked off the cliff.

The crowd gasped, but she didn't fall. A column of water rose and held her feet up. She turned to face the group and the second girl in the lead stepped out of the group.

“Wait,” she said. “Will you ever come back?”

Moana gave her a wry smile. “If I ever need help saving the world.”

Then she was gone.

The other girl would carve Moana’s story into the floor of the temple when they remade it into a dojo. About the girl who was one with the water and had co - founded their cult. How she would come back one day and enlist the help of their best warrior to help save the world.

But in the meanwhile, the other girl would oversee the creation of the village.

Her name was Mulan.

They were the Mulamazons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAUSE!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll have you know that I didn't come up with Mulamazons. You can blame my sister.
> 
> ...
> 
> Now feel free to cringe.
> 
> :)


	3. The Fairest Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I went on vacation and had no internet. I'm back now though. :)  
> Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

* * *

 

THE FAIREST HAIR

 

 

**Year: 1,483 A.D.: 231 years later. Verona, Germany**

 

The girl looking in the mirror touched her hair, wide–eyed. The mirror was expensive and adorned in golden designs. She sat in a red velvet chair, facing a fine mahogany wood table. Her dressing table. The room was not very big, but it was one of several that all belonged to her. The air smelled of incense: on the table, a flame was burning merrily on a plum – colored candlestick. Unsurprisingly, the incense smelled of lavender. (Because, no plum. _Duh._ Gross).

Also on the left of the table, a circle of the same wax was cooling on a letter, with the girl’s symbol stamped on it.

There was only one person in the kingdom who would have incense sealing wax with a signet.

There was only one window, but it was a stained–glass window. Beautiful as it may be, it still didn't let in a lot of light. But it wasn't a room that needed a lot of light.

The room itself only had enough room for the table and three armchairs, all four of which currently crowded the room. The carpet, a soft yellow color, visibly sunk a good two inches where the chair legs met the floor. In the doorway leading to the bedroom, another girl leaned on her left foot.

The girl sitting in the chair lifted her hair and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still an impossibly bright blond-gold color.

It had been decades since her parents died, and yet she still looked like she was twenty.

“I don't understand.”

It wasn't really directed at her friend, but she answered anyway.

“You said you would sing that song, yeah? And it made her younger? Just because she was holding your hair?”

“Not necessarily.”

“But she stayed young.”

“Yes…”

“So is it so hard to imagine that you stay young because it is your hair? The stars are old, ‘Punzie, older than you can imagine.”

“I don't understand,” The Queen of Verona said again.

“Your mother, when she drank that fallen star, unknowingly gave you starlight. Or well, when I say gave, I mean it's inside of you now. A part of you. I'm not really sure, honestly.”

“But what does this starlight _do?”_

Her friend sighed. “I'm not sure. This has never happened before.”

“Well, what _I_ know is that I've outlived my parents by decades and I'm tired of being queen and the people are scared of me now–”

“Humans always fear what they don’t understand,” her friend snorted.

“You say that like you aren't one.”

“Perhaps not.” Her friend shrugged. “Not a normal one, in any case. And neither are you. It wasn't your choice, but you hold the power of the stars.”

“Is that how you found me?”

“What?”

“You know a lot about stars, I assume you would notice if one fell out of the sky.”

“Yes, and then I heard about that the princess of Verona had gone missing coupled with your mother being deathly sick and it wasn't hard to put two and two together.”

“Seems to run in the family,” Rapunzel snorted.

“What does?”

“Didn't you hear, my cousin–my mother’s brother was the King of Arendell, way to the north, and his daughter Elsa–”

“Oh yes, Elsa! But her powers hardly come from a fallen star.”

“What do they come from, then?”

“How would I know? Of course I have several theories, but she disappeared, right after she came back. Her sister was heartbroken.”

“Anna, my other cousin. We always got along better, but she really adored her sister. But Anna’s _son_ is the current king of Arendelle, and he looks older than me, which brings us back to topic!”

“Well, I'll be around, so you'll at least have one friend who won't die on you.”

The queen winced. “My own children are wary of me, Eugene died of old age and yet I still look as old as the day I met him!”

Her friend grinned wryly. “I think he never got over the fact that I was the one who saved you from Gothel, not him.”

She laughed. “Yes, but he was on his way; if you hadn't showed up, he would have rescued me.”

Her friend frowned. “A thief, infamous as he may be, is hardly a match for a witch like Gothel. He would have gotten himself killed. Or it would have cost you your power too.”

“But cutting my hair doesn't take away the power, not matter how much is cut.”

She shrugged. “He would have found a way.”

“This is not helping. If I really can't get old, what am I going to do?”

Her friend shrugged again. “You could pretend to have a heart attack or something and then just leave your country.”

“So you're saying, let my children bury me?”

“It's either that or wait to see when your people come with pitchforks and torches.”

She sighed. “You're really not assuaging my fears here.”

“You asked for options. And I can tell you right now that your people turning against you and making one of your children ruler – probably Frederick – actually, almost certainly Fred – in your place, even after all you've done for them is a definite option. I say around the time your children have children.”

“So, I _should_ fake my own death and just go off on my own. Is what you're saying.”

“You could come with me. I have places all around the world by this point–”

“What do you mean, by this point?”

“Have you not guessed, already?”

“I was kind of hoping you would just tell me, but – you're immortal, like me, aren't you?”

Her friend chuckled. “Oh, I don't know about you being immortal, but yes, I am.”

“So how old _are_ you?”

She stopped to think for a second. “It's 1483, right?”

“...Yes.”

“Then I am 3,989 years old.”

A silence.

“Your name isn't Morgan either, is it?” Rapunzel asked finally.

“No,” her friend admitted cheerfully.

The queen sighed, head in her hands. “Can you tell me your actual name?”

“Moana.”

" _M_ _oana?_ What language is that from?”

“My language died long ago, but it is similar to Samoan.”

“The Pacific island? How in the world did you make it here? Who _are_ you?” The question burst from her lips and she regretted it the moment she saw the hurt look on her friend’s face. “I'm sorry,” she apologized. “I just – I thought I knew you.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I had my reasons.”

“You're not just immortal, are you?”

“Not exactly.”

“So who are you?”

“The long version or the short version?”

“Long. Apparently I've got about all of time to hear it.”

Her friend – Moana – laughed. “I, am Moana of Motunui, Chief of Aiganui and Motunui. I have sunk continents, battled gods, and crossed the realm of monsters. I have defeated empires and created oceans. I am the goddess of the wind and sea, hero to all!

“And of course, if you come with me, we could add some new titles for you too–Queen Rapunzel of Verona.”

 

She sounds like Maui now, doesn't she?

I suppose that's what happens when you're almost four thousand years old.


	4. Ice Queen

Chapter Four:

* * *

 

ICE QUEEN

 

**Year: 1424 A.D. 53 years earlier. Snowy mountain by Arendelle, Norway**

She was leaving Anna in charge. It was a disaster; nobody wanted winter, nobody wanted the cold. Nobody wanted her. Only Anna truly did, and Kristoff too, but his vote hardly counted. After all, nice as he may be, his life’s occupation was to cut ice.

Her sister was perfectly normal and constantly cheerful. Elsa didn't know a single person who didn't like her. The servants adored her; she had grown up with them, and whenever one of the nobles tried to argue with her, they always ended up smiling ruefully.

She couldn't even by annoyed by it; her sister was just so innocent–even though her fiancé tried to kill both of them several times.

Anna tried her best, but she couldn't just make people accept her powers. Especially not since she had doomed the kingdom to eternal winter on her coronation day _in the middle of the summer._

She had tried. She had tried her hardest; ruling was what she had been raised to do, but she couldn't. She couldn’t even think straight when she was in a room with people for a meeting; all she could think when she looked around at their faces was _they know._ People called her the Ice Queen behind her back. The Ice Monster.

Nobody wanted winter. Nobody wanted her.

So she left. She appointed Anna as queen and ran away, into the mountains, back to her ice palace, the one place she could feel at home. Hopefully, Anna would understand; she wasn’t running away, she just needed some time to herself.

Here, it was winter.

She unleashed her powers, flinging full-blown snowstorms up in the air with a flick of her wrists. She built statues of ice, of Anna, Sven, Kristoff, Mother, Father, even Olaf, something to remind her of what she had left behind.

For a kingdom surrounded by snow-covered mountains, people had a surprising hatred for winter.

For her.

_Let it go…_

She flung her arms out and the whirlwind swirled around her. Snow whipped around her in circles, flying upwards and sideways. She stamped her foot, and the snowy ground rippled, becoming pure, blue-purple ice. She flung her hands out again and spikes of ice shot up around her. _I don't want you, get out, get out, get out!_ But the snow still spun around her, joined now with shards of ice.

Her furious, howling snowstorm raged with her. _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Then she saw something. A figure. Her eyes widened. _Pull it in!_ Yet she had done it only once, when her sister had died. Kind of.

The snowstorm began to die, but she saw the figure fall to the ground. _What if it’s Anna?_ Desperately, she pulled her arms in. She couldn't hurt her sister. Not again. Never again. The snowstorm whirled inside of her. The statues shattered and flew towards her. The ice felt wet beneath her feet. The snow hurled itself at her. Ice as clear as glass but still purple from her magic slammed into her.

And then her eyes widened.

She felt cold.

 

**Year: 2012 A.D.: 588 years later. Same snowy mountain, Norway**

Two girls crunched the hard–packed snow under their feet as they trudged up the slope. Since there was no path, they made their way between the pine trees, watching their breath freeze in the summer air.

They wore thick winter coats, both from Old Navy, both of them blue. Not to mention thick mittens, scarves, and winter boots. One also held an oar.

“I still don't get why we're here,” said one.

“Just some reports that popped up on the news.”

“And yet you won't show them to me.”

“No sense in getting your hopes up.”

The first one sighed, producing more frozen breath. “How much farther?”

“Just around this corner, I think.”

They had made their way out of the trees and were heading around a snowy ledge with a rocky cliff on one side.

“Good,” the first one muttered.

They rounded the corner and onto a large snowy ledge.

“My God,” the first one breathed.

Not just at the giant blob of ice that had once been an ice palace, but over the centuries had melted and refrozen until it was a giant blob.

But because on the snowy ledge was a statue. An ice statue of someone she had known, long ago. Hundreds of years ago.

“That's not just a statue, is it?” Rapunzel asked.

Moana shook her head. “I don't think so.”

“She's been here all this time, hasn't she?”

“Yes.”

“But you didn't know.”

“Nope.”

“This was what you meant about getting your hopes up?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I suppose I'll forgive you for that. So?”

Her friend took off her hood, revealing a cascade of dark brown curly hair. She twirled her oar expertly in one hand.

“This should work,” she said, and rammed the head up right into the statue, right where the heart should be.

A shudder went through the statue. It quaked once more, and then steam began to rise off it. All at once, the ice melted and color appeared, on the cheeks and nose, then it cracked off her blinking eyes, and finally, the girl fell forward. Moana caught her with both arms, dropping her oar briefly.

“Woah woah woah!” Moana pushed the girl back up. She got her balance while Moana picked up her oar. The girl still looked like she was Pinocchio 2.0. Her hair was so blond and strangely bleached (happens when you don’t condition your hair for almost six hundred years) that it was white. She didn’t _look_ cold, or frostbitten or whatever, and although she shivered, it was as if she was trying to shake off a bad dream.

“What–” Her voice cracked. It was a marvel her voice worked at all, really. She moistened her lips with nonexistent moisture and tried again. “How—wh–”

“What's the last thing you remember?” Moana asked, briskly.

“I—I was—I remember cold. Feeling cold.”

“Shocker,” Rapunzel commented dryly, and the girl noticed her for the first time.

And blinked.

“Cousin? What are you _wearing?!”_

“It is you!” She laughed and went to give her cousin Elsa a hug.

Elsa backed away. “No. No no, I'm—I'm–”

“Dangerous?” Rapunzel asked. “Powerful? We all are.”

“What?” Elsa glanced between her cousin, the Queen of Verona, and the girl with the oar.

“What was the last memory you can remember?” Moana asked, slightly irritated at being distracted.

“I lost control of my—my powers,” Elsa admitted, hunching over. “I—there was a snowstorm, and then I saw someone, and I tried to pull in the storm, but it wasn't working, and then I remember ice flying at me—and then I was cold, and now I’m here.”

“That should have been at least four sentences,” Rapunzel commented under her breath, too quiet for Elsa to hear.

“So, you accidentally turned your powers against you, and froze yourself.”

“Yes,” Elsa said distractedly, and launched a barrage of questions. “What are you wearing? How long was I frozen? What happened? Who are you? What do you mean, you're like me?”

Rapunzel and Moana shared a look.

“We–e–ll,” Rapunzel said slowly. “This is my friend Moana. Um—and things have changed a lot. Like clothing style. Because you've been frozen for a very, very, _very,_ long time. _Very._ Long. And we're both like you because, uh–”

“How long?” Elsa demanded.

The girls exchanged a look.

“Five hundred and eighty-eight years,” Rapunzel said slowly, reluctantly.

Elsa blinked, trying to take this all in. “But—but how are you alive, then?” She demanded.

“Like I said, we’re like you. Kind of.” She took a breath. “So. Remember how my mother was deathly ill before I was born and drank an elixir made from a fallen star?”

“Yes…”

“Well… something of that liquid star, starlight, got inside her unborn baby. Me. And that was why I was kidnapped; a witch named Gothel wanted the power I had.”

“So—so when you returned a few years ago,” Elsa said, “you had gotten free? I—I never got the details, my parents were going to your wedding and then they–” Her voice broke a little. “They died.”

“It was Moana here who saved me,” Rapunzel explained, taking off her own hood and revealing the most absurdly large bun Elsa had seen in her life. And despite the bun, her hair still reached her feet.

“And anyway, my hair keeps me young. It's weird, but it works.” She held a length of hair in her hands and began to sing.

And to Elsa’s surprise, it began to glow.

“It can also do that.”

“And what about her?” Elsa asked, pointing a shaky finger at Moana.

“Moana is more like you,” Rapunzel said.

“What do you mean?”

To demonstrate, Moana twirled her oar and thrust it in the direction of the ice palace blob. A bright blue light came from the head, and to Elsa’s surprise, the palace-blob began melting.

“How?!” She demanded.

“I'm a goddess,” Moana said simply. “Of the ocean. I've been alive for four thousand years.”

“Approximately,” Rapunzel added. “That's why we’re both still around, and that's how Moana unfroze you. With her magical oar.”

Elsa whirled around, looking at her melted palace, at the snowy mountains of Arendelle, at her cousin in weird clothing and her goddess friend with an oar. And something seemed to break.

“Five hundred years,” she whispered. Rapunzel didn't bother to point out that it was closer to six hundred years and once more approached Elsa, who didn’t back away as her cousin hugged her. “And now, goddesses, and—and star magic–” she missed Rapunzel’s offended face– “and both of you are just— _fine_ with this, with me, and, and–”

Rapunzel seriously thought she should reconsider her constant use of the word ‘and.’ “Hey, hey, it's okay,” she said. “I'm still around.”

“Anna…?”

Moana shook her head. “She never found you. She ruled Arendelle for the rest of her life. After you left, the mountains were completely snowed over for the next several generations. Nobody could get up here. Someone noticed your giant palace-blob recently, though, and the statue of you. It made the local news; that’s how we found you.”

“What about Arendelle?”

“It's part of a larger country now. Um—you don't need to rule it. You probably shouldn't try. I—oh god, we're going to need a lot of maps and a long discussion of democracy.”

“What's… _democracy?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! We've finally made it to present day! If you didn't notice, 'present day' in question is 2012, and now you know why Moana and Co. were not present during the Avengers. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you wanted Moana to show up during the Battle of New York and be all awesome; that's not the direction this fic is taking. 
> 
> Also, I've added my own cover of sorts to the first chapter, and I'm really proud of it. Please check it out!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a review, and I hope to see you again!


	5. The Fire-Haired Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I just opened my account and realized it's been almost a month since I last posted.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd apologize, but I really only do this for myself, and I'm glad if you like it but I don't really expect anyone to. I know the chapters are short, but I give one chapter to each new character, so, sorry if it annoys you?  
> But.  
> Enjoy! (?)  
> :)

**THE FIRE – HAIRED ARCHER**

* * *

 

 

**Year: 2013 A.D. Dunbroch, Scotland**

 

It was a foggy day to be out at sea. The trio skimmed happily over the water of the North Atlantic Ocean. One skated over the water as thought it was ice, another slid on actual ice that formed in front of her. The third girl was sliding carefully on the ice on a pair of ice skates, shouting to the others happily. Like, literal _ice_ skates.

Wind whipped around them.

“You said you've done this before!” Elsa shouted over the wind.

“Yes, but with Moana, not wearing literal ice skates, cuz!” Rapunzel shouted back.

“What is a ‘cuz’?”

“I could've sworn I explained this one…” Rapunzel muttered under her breath. “It's short for cousin!” She called over the wind.

Elsa frowned. “You know, I think you said that before, but I forgot.”

“Yes, well, I'm going to be calling you cuz a lot, so, uh, do try.”

Rapunzel missed Elsa’s sigh over the wind.

“Up ahead!” Moana shouted. She was pointing at an island. It quickly revealed itself to be several islands. They were rather large, and covered in pine forests.

Elsa slowed down. “We… shouldn't let anyone see us, should we?”

“No, probably not,” Moana said. “Now three centuries ago–”

“It was still a bad idea,” Rapunzel interrupted, and Moana blinked innocently.

“Did I say three centuries? I meant three millennia. Obviously.”

Rapunzel groaned. “She never gets over her age thing,” she confided to Elsa, who muffled a laugh.

“Oh crap,” Moana said. “There's a ship. A, um, an old ship.”

And before Elsa had a chance to ask what crap meant, tendrils of water grabbed all three girls, hurled them through the water, and dumped them unceremoniously on the grass on the far side of the island. Except, of course, for Moana, who landed on her feet, completely dry. Smirking just a little,  she flicked her wrist and the excess water from her two companions was flung into the ocean.

Elsa got to her feet first, unsteady in her new modern clothes. “Where are we?” She asked.

“I…” Moana looked around. “I don't know. These islands… shouldn't be here.”

“So there **is** a place you haven't been,” Rapunzel said triumphantly. “Not to mention, they’re BIG islands. You could fit a whole kingdom on just one of them.”

“I've been here now,” Moana said, irritated. “And that's hardly the point. We could continue towards America–” they had explained the concept of Heliocentrism to Elsa by now, and told her about the Americas. Among other things. Like computers. And cars. And countries. And planes. And shampoo. “But I, for one, want to explore.”

They never got the chance.

“Who are you?” A voice, with a definite Scottish accent demanded. “What are you doing here? What are you _wearing_?”

The girls turned to look at the newcomer. A girl, just like them, with long, curly, flaming red hair. She wore a dark blue dress and carried a bow and arrows.

“Who are _you?”_ Rapunzel demanded, because either she thought it was Halloween or she was psycho.

“I am Merida, daughter of King Fergus of Clan Dunbroch,” she said proudly, then frowned at the unimpressed looks on the other girls’ faces. “What?”

They shared a look.

“Well, I’m technically the Chief of the Samoan Islands,” Moana said, shrugging.

“And I'm the Queen of Verona,” Rapunzel said. “Or I was but I kind of gave my throne to my son.”

“And I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” Elsa wrapped up their introductions. All three acted casually, but Rapunzel was fingering her braid nervously and Elsa could see water swirling behind them in a circle.

“So, mind telling us why you're dressed like it's the tenth century?” Rapunzel asked.

Merida frowned and looked down at her clothes. “Why–what do you mean, century?”

 _Uh-oh._ The girls shared a look.

“What contact have you had with other cultures?”

“Well – there are the other clans that come over,” Merida said uncomfortably. “But I've never heard of Arendelle or Verona. Or… Samoan islands.”

“So basically, you've had no contact with the outside world for a long, long time.” Elsa said a little happily, maybe at saying this to someone else.

“How long?” Merida demanded, disbelievingly.

“Depends. ‘Punzie here labeled your culture as the tenth century, but I don't think so.”

“Let's just say very long,” Elsa said. “And if you are the heir to your clan, what are you doing out here?”

Merida shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I have three younger brothers who will want to rule more than I do. _I_ want to go on adventures.”

Moana raised an eyebrow. “How?” You're in the middle of the ocean.”

“I'll go on a boat,” Merida said stubbornly. “And Dunbroch _isn’t_ in the middle of the ocean…” But she sounded unsure. “There are mountains and forests here. I climb cliffs all the time.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not an island.”

“You'll just get lost.”

“And you need to be able to defend yourself,” Rapunzel put in.

“I can,” Merida said heatedly. In an instant, she raised her bow, nocked an arrow, and sent it right into a branch high above their heads.

“Dang,” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, and Elsa was about to ask what dang meant when Merida spoke.

“So who are you people? What are you doing to my island?”

Moana wasn't going to get side tracked so easily. “Do your parents know?” She asked. “Are they okay with this?”

Her face flushed. “I'm nineteen. I hardly need their approval.”

Moana raised her eyebrows. “So you don't have their approval. How do you think they are going to feel?”

“I let them know. And I don't need their approval! They'll understand. My father will, at least.”

“Still,” Rapunzel argued. “You'll just get lost at sea.”

“How would you know?”

“I've crossed it, multiple times. In fact, that's what we were doing right now.”

“So you have a boat,” Merida said. Before any of them could deny it she continued. “You know your way. You can take me with you. I have to get off this island!” She added the last sentence slightly louder.

The three girls shared a look.

Moana knew exactly what it was like to grow up feeling trapped on an island.

Rapunzel had grown up trapped in a single _room_ her entire childhood.

“Why not?” Moana said finally. “We could use someone like you.”

Merida closed the distance and looked out at the ocean. “So where's your ship?” She demanded, and the three girls shared a look again.

“We may want to sit down here,” Elsa began carefully.

“We have a lot to explain,” Moana said at the same time.

And Rapunzel, cheerfully: “No boat—she’s got water powers!”

 


	6. Dojo Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized it's been a while.
> 
> :)

DOJO PROPHECIES

 

**Year: 2015 A.D. Mulamazone, China**

 

The dojo sat on top of a cliff by a forest, a valley, and a waterfall. The waterfall came from a river that ran through the forest. In the valley was a village and several farms, the people of which got their water from the river. 

In the dojo, the sound of fighting rang out. The dojo was made of pine wood, but although it had a sturdy floor and ceiling, for walls it had only four pillars in each corner. 

If you could see inside, you would see a girl with short raven black hair fending off seven more girls all at once. She ducks as a hardened wood staff flies over her head and head butts the owner of that staff in the face; an older girl with a black bun. She catches her balance quickly but the other girl had already swung her own staff and it lands with a crack on the back of her head. The girl jumps behind her as she falls just in time to narrowly a kick from another girl. 

One down, six to go. 

They try to surround her, but she jumps back, thinking quickly. They advance slowly, but are far enough away to give her time. She breaks into a sprint and takes four steps up the column before she twists around in midair. She launches off the side, but the other girls know this move and are out of the way. So she launches her own staff at the closest girl who deftly catches it in her free hand. But that leaves her unable to stop the raven – haired girl as she grabs a staff right from her hand, delivers a swift right hook followed by a high kick right to her chin. The girl falls backward. 

All that took about two seconds, barely enough time for the remaining five girls to get two steps closer. 

Two down, five to go. 

Just over a minute later, all five girls are either unconscious, or too hurt to move. 

The raven–haired girl stands victorious, panting with two staffs in her hand before sinking down to the floor. From the sides of the dojo, her family applauds loudly. She sits directly on top of a wooden carving in the floor that was carved by her ancestors, of a prophecy. The Prophecy that the foreigner warrior women who led their ancestors to this place had helped build it will one day return when the world is in great danger and request the aid of the best warrior. Who is, without a doubt, the girl sitting on top of that very carving. She comes, after all, from a long line of female warriors, where each generation has only gotten better. Faster. Stronger. Smarter. 

And each new generation was named after the original warrior, the very founder of this cult along with the foreigner from the Prophecy. 

Mulan. 

Shouts ring out from outside, and the girl looks up tiredly, disinterestedly. She has just won the annual arms contest for the fifth year in a row. 

A little girl, who is a year away from beginning training herself, runs into the dojo and addresses the eight girls all lying down. She speaks to the victor. 

“IT IS SHE!” She yells excitedly, despite all the running she just did. 

Mulan looks up. “Who?”

“She came from the sea, and she has companions, it's her! From the Prophecy!”

“It's been hundreds of years, there's no way she's still alive–”

“But it is true! She bends the ocean to her will, and she wants to speak to you!”

Mulan perks up. “She does?”

“Yes! Oh, this must be it, the quest, the world in great peril!”

Mulan picks herself off the floor, spirit returning. “Then I must change. Tell her I'm coming.”

The little girl runs out even faster than she came. 

 

–oOoOo–

 

“How on Earth do you expect them to remember you?” Rapunzel asked her friend Moana. 

All four girls are standing by the cliff are radically different. For one, their hair colors are brown, fire red, white blonde, and bright golden-yellow blonde. Three wear modern clothing, soft blue shorts and black leggings and black sweaters. Elsa insisted on wearing her ice dress, which in the end was okay because she couldn't get cold, but her ice high heels were a problem. The other three wore sneakers, although Moana still had her oar and Merida had her bow and quiver. Rapunzel held her hair in both hands. It was in a massive bun on her head, but still there was a lot of extra hair that she held, ready to lasso. Merida and Elsa still found it exceedingly weird to use hair as a weapon. Moana was used to it by now.  

Behind Moana, a column of water rose ten feet above her, just for effect. There had been four tendrils of water that brought the four girls up from the lake’s surface to the top of the cliff. 

Moana shrugged. “I’m reasonably sure they do, but if not it shouldn't be too hard to convince them.”

Not at all convinced, Merida kept her bow unslung and arrow ready. Elsa could probably put up an ice wall to protect them, but being ready couldn't hurt. 

A crowd had been gathering a little to their left, whispering to each other when the little girl who had ran off the get Mulan returned. 

“She is coming,” she panted heavily from the run. “She was just sparring—she won the annual arms contest again!—so she went to go change.”

 

In her room, Mulan quickly slipped off her white tunic in exchange for a black one and changed into black leggings as well. She tied a golden sash around her waist and slid her sword on as well. It was the finest sword in their town, made of steel so hard it was slightly blue and a gold – colored hilt. She took out her bun and combed it a little. Deeming herself satisfactory, Mulan put on her black (duh) slippers once more and headed out, running lightly, sword swinging by her side. For the first time since her very first sparring match, she felt her heart beat fast. Was it true? And she really come back? Was it really even possible?

Mulan stopped short at the sight of the crowd and the four girls standing by the cliff side, pillar of water rising behind them.  _ It was her. It really was her.  _

Mulan saw her mother in the crowd and steeled her nerves. This is what she’d trained all her life to do, wasn’t it? To aid the goddess on her quest. 

The one in front of the pillar of water stepped forward.

“I, am Moana of Motunui, Chief of the Samoan islands, goddess of the wind and sea, hero to all,” she said formally (in Mandarin), her voice ringing across the cliff. “These are my companions, Queen Rapunzel of Verona,” the girl with the strange, absurdly long yellow hair Mulan had never seen before nodded briefly. 

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

The girl with the bright blue dress nodded. 

They were in the presence of royalty. Several. 

“And Merida, daughter King Fergus of Clan Dunbroch.”

A lot of royalty. In fact, all of them were. But wasn’t she technically royalty too? The original Mulan had just sort of naturally assumed command of the Mulamazons, but she hadn’t wanted any title at all. Despite this, every Mulan following her had taken charge of the Mulamazons, had always been the best fighter, even better than their parents had been. Just like Mulan, now, was better than her mother ever had been. 

“Are you Mulan?” Moana asked. 

Pause. Moana could see that the girl was nervous, but she hid it remarkably well.

“Yes,” she said finally. “I am Mulan, the thirty–ninth Mulan since the original Mulan. Are you the one from the Prophecy?”

Moana blinked. 

“Yes,” Rapunzel cut in before Moana could say anything. “Absolutely. This is her, right here.” She gave Moana a look.  _ Roll with it.  _

_ “ _ When did  _ you  _ learn Chinese?” Merida muttered under her breath. 

“Mandarin,” Rapunzel corrected, just as quietly. 

Moana coughed. “Um, yes, I am. Moana.”

The crowd gasped. Mulan caught her mother’s eye, who was nodding.  _ Yes. Go. This is what you were meant to do.  _

“I…” Mulan cleared her throat.  _ Goodbye, mother. I will miss you.  _

“I will go with you.”

The four girls blinked. 

_ Wow. Gonna have to ask Mulan about this Prophecy,  _ Rapunzel thought. 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mulamazone? My sister's idea. Blame her! It was either that or Mulamazonia. So, yeah. The Mulamazone. And the Mulamazons.


	7. Following Your Footsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I'm really not sure about this chapter. It hasn't really been edited or anything, and I'm worried that I messed up writing the characters big time, but we'll see. Here goes!

FOLLOWING YOUR FOOTSTEPS

* * *

 

**Year: 2015 A.D. Phoenix, Arizona, USA**

 

They were arguing again.

Dash put one arm around Jack–Jack, who was shaking in his bed again. At six, he was too young to really understand what was going on, but at thirteen, Dash did.

His older sister Violet had started her senior year of high school a few months ago, and she had already turned eighteen. She was legally an adult, but she wasn't applying to any colleges, although she had a thing for architecture and designing, and had done well in Calculus.

Because Violet wanted to be a superhero.

This was made possible by the fact that she was telekinetic could turn invisible. Her ability to turn make force fields had become telekinesis a few years back. Their parents said that their powers were directly related to their personalities, which made sense in Violet’s case. Ever since _the incident,_ Violet had stopped hiding. Jack-Jack’s powers were still a little crazy. He could shapeshift and teleport, but mainly he just burst into flames when he was mad.

Their parents had been superheroes before them, known to the world as Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible before they were forced to go into hiding.

Violet didn't want to hide anymore. Especially since the world had superheroes once again. And she wanted to join them.

Personally, Dash agreed, but obviously the Avengers wouldn't want a teenage boy on their team.

Their father also wasn't object to that idea, but he was working overtime since their house had kind of been destroyed and he had lost his job, and now all three children needed to go to school.

It was their mother who adamantly objected to Violet revealing herself to the world. She was also annoyed that her eldest child still had not made any college plans. And because Dad didn't come home until late now, Mom and Violet had an argument almost every night.

And each night, it only got worse.

Dash was sure that Mom was _this close_ to just kicking Violet out of the house by now.

Jack-Jack had run over to Dash’s room, something he did often now whenever a fight broke out.

“Your father worked hard to have enough money for you to go to college–!” Mom was screaming in the kitchen.

Dad wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

This would be a long night.

Dash couldn’t remember how this argument had started. Probably just Violet asking Mom to make her food.

“Oh yeah, at an insurance office?” Violet yelled right back. “Getting a ‘promotion’ to go to a random island and destroy a psycho robot for some lady he's never met before? And almost got his entire family killed? _I'm_ the one who got us out of there!”

Dash could imagine their mother getting taller and taller until she was towering over her daughter who had never been really tall anyway.

“He regretted that and you know!” Their mother yelled. “What happened to designing and architecture? You told us that was what you wanted to do! What happened to that, huh?!”

“Anyone can do that!” Violet argued. “Nobody can do this!”

Dash imagine her sister either turning invisible or lifting the fruit bowl off the kitchen counter with her telekinesis.

“ _Don't do that!”_ Their mother howled. “Just because of that robot you think everything's fine, now? We're supposed to be in hiding! The world doesn't need more superheroes! There are the Avengers!” Her last sentence was left hanging.

“Oh.”

Their mother had finally figured it out. What Violet had confided to her little brother, and ranted about to him many times.

“You want to join the Avengers.”

A few years ago, Violet might have defended herself. _What's wrong with that?_

She wasn't that person anymore. Her force field ability has changed.

“Yes, I do. And I will.” Violet said defiantly.

Dash could almost see their mother’s neck growing a few inches. This argument had taken a turn for the worse. Mom had finally figured it out.

“No. You won't. You're going to go to college. _Then_ you can decide what you want to do in life.” Mom’s voice is dangerously low.

“I am **not** going to go to college.” Violet said sharply. “I already know what I want to do in life. What's the point of this power if I can't use it to help others?!”

Frankly, Dash agreed with his sister, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that to Mom.

“You can still help others!” Mom argued. “Just–”

“By designing their houses?” Violet interrupted, contemptuous.

“What's wrong with that?”

“I want to do more!” Violet yelled.

“ _After_ you go to college–”

“I'm not going to go to college! Stop trying to control my life!” Violet screamed. “I'm eighteen–”

“So you're all grown up!” Mom screamed back. “You think you're all ready to take on the world, huh? You don't need me anymore? You can just take what you want–”

“That's not what I said–!”

“–So if you're so grown up, why don't you buy your own groceries? Make your own dinner? Buy your own house? Pay your own taxes?”

Violet tried to say something, but Mom was screaming over her.

“You know what?” Mom screamed. “I’ve had it! You want to be independent? You think you know what you're doing? WHY DON’T YOU GO DO THAT? RIGHT NOW!”

A silence.

“I mean it!” Mom screamed in her face. “Go! You're eighteen, you can take care of yourself now! I’m so fucking tired of putting up with you! All my life–that’s all I’ve ever done, and this is how you repay me!”

Pause.

“Mom–”

“ _I_ _mean it!”_ Mom screamed again.

Dead silence.

 _Deadly silence,_ Dash thought. _Ooh, that sounds cool. I should write it down._

“GET OUT! GET OUT AND JOIN YOUR PRECIOUS AVENGERS!”

Dash hugged Jack-Jack tighter.

The door slammed shut.

 

–OoOoO–

 

Dash was in the same position minus Jack-Jack, who had gone back to his own room, when Violet fizzed into visibility just over half an hour later.

Dash blinked. He hadn't heard her come in the house at all.

“Where’s Mom?” She hissed.

“She went into the bedroom and slammed the door. I think she's taking a shower.”

“Good.” Violet sat down on the side of his bed.

“Where did you go? Why are you back?”

“I met some people,” Violet began. She waved her hand, and two other people fixed into visibility. Dash jumped. There was no way they could have all come in silently.

“You can do that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously.” She waved her hand in the general direction of her new companions.

“You can make _two other people_ invisible and you didn't tell me?”

“You told Mom about Jake.”

“That was an accident! I thought she knew! And anyway, that was _two years ago!”_

“ANYWAY,” Violet interrupted, giving her brother a very clear you-really-are-dim look. “This is Moana and Elsa.” She flapped a hand at each of them in turn.

“What…?” Dash couldn't think of anything to say.

“And,” Violet continued, eyes sparkling, “they're like us. Mostly.”

Dash sat up straight. “You told them–”

“I didn't _tell_ them,” Violet interrupted. “They knew.” She turned to her new companions again. “Moana can control all water and Elsa can summon ice and snow, and there are three more of us outside; Rapunzel, Merida, and Mulan.”

Us. Not them, us.

“Also, Moana—and Rapunzel—are probably immortal,” Violet finished.

Dash’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

Violet nodded. “ _And,”_ she added, with the unspoken words ‘most importantly,’ “they offered me a place in their team.”

“Seriously? Like, a place to stay and everything?”

“ _Many_ places to stay.” Violet’s eyes twinkled again. “You accumulate a lot of wealth when you’re alive for millennia.”

_“Millennia?!”_

“Yep!” Violet laughed happily.

“Wait, seriously? This is–this is real?”

Her new companions nodded in confirmation. Dash looked ready to bolt.

“So that's it? You're going?”

Violet nodded. “I'll miss you. Maybe you can join when you're older.”

“Can't I join now?” Dash asked eagerly.

“Nu-uh,” Moana said immediately. “We already have enough teenagers.”

“We’ve been over this!” Elsa protested. “Merida is _twenty,_ not _two._ Violet is the only teenager here.”

“One teenager is enough,” Moana said cheerfully, while Violet protested; “I’m eighteen, I'm legally an adult!”

“And you crossed an ocean by yourself and battled a god when you were only sixteen,” Elsa reminded her.

“Gods exist?!” Dash asked incredulously.

“Of course.” Moana said casually. “Why do you think I'm immortal?”

Dash was vaguely aware of his jaw trailing somewhere on the floor.

 

–oOoOo–

 

Bob came home thirty-seven minutes later to hear his wife crying in their bedroom.

“Honey? What's wrong?”

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, dressed in a bathrobe after her shower.

“What is it?” He asked again. “You were arguing with Violet, weren't you? What did she say? Where is she?”

“Gone,” Dash said from the doorway, after summoning the courage to get out of his room.

“Gone where? Why?”

“Mom told her to get out,” Dash said, making her cry harder.

“ _Why?”_

“Mom figured out that Violet wants to join the Avengers.”

“She does?”

“Yeah.”

“Well—at least she’ll have people protecting her, it's better than striking it out on her own–”

“ _Dad,”_ Dash interrupted before Mom could start crying any harder.

Mom got all the more annoyed/enraged/frustrated because nobody took her side.

“So where did she go?” Dad asked again.

Simultaneously, both parents turned to look at Dash.

“I don't know!” Dash raised both hands in surrender, one of which still had a pencil because he’d been doing his algebra homework like a good little student. Totally.

Dad frowned. “Dash…”

“I don't! She just left!”

“She _just_ left?”

“Yeah! I mean no! She left when Mom, uh, yelled at her.”

“Dash!”

“What? It's not like I was there, anyway. I was in my room! Doing homework!” Dash added, as an afterthought.

Dad subsided. “She’ll probably go to the cafe, right? She'll be back by tonight.”

 

 

 

 

Violet was currently miles away from home on a magic carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, even if you hated it! Please leave a comment, and enjoy your day (or night or possibly neither).  
> :)


End file.
